Tempting a Templar
by Putty83
Summary: Daylen Amell is a mage in Ferleden's Circle, Cullen a templar who served the Maker, and the event that happened while they meet alone in the Circle's Chantry. Rated M for explicit sexual content. Also homo-erotic themes.


**~~Forbidden Love~~**

**This the story of a mage and a templar who with everything against them, love each other, and the event that happened while they are alone in the Circle's Chantry.**

**Special thanks to Elvenfay for helping to edit this.**

**Bioware owns all character and setting. I own nothing **

**-vVv-**

**It was dark as Daylen entered the Chantry, luckily he had managed to conjure up a small wisp to cast a little light as he traversed the maze of hallways from his room in the mage quarters. He looked around the dimly lit room. He could feel the chill coming off the cold, hard stone of the walls. The pews sat empty, the cool wood sliding under his fingers as he crossed the open room. **

**Statues of Andraste along the wall, standing there silent and stoic as the light casts strange shadows over their faces. '**_**Would he come this time, is he going to risk being caught just to meet me, again?' **_**These are the thoughts that raced through his mind as he made the way to one of the benches in the darkened alcoves filled with unlit candles that lined either side of the great hall.**

_**'How long do I wait? What if he gets caught, then sells me out too. No', **_**he assure himself, **_**'he wouldn't. Would he? I don't know what to think. He is a templar after all, and I a mage. It wouldn't be good if anyone were to find out about this meeting. We've never been caught before, These night time meetings are the only chance we have to talk**_**. **_**Other than the few word we can say in passing.'**_

**Earlier that day he talked to Cullen on his way to meet with First Enchanter Irving. Daylen told him to meet him in their usual place, here in the Chantry. He had something important to discuss with the templar. '**_**What if he already came and I wasn't here**_**,' Daylen thought to himself worried, he dismissed the thought from his mind, he knew Cullen would know he would have to wait until the other mages were asleep.**

**The sound of footsteps echoing on the hard floor from the hall brought the mage out of his thoughts and back to reality. He quickly dismissed the wisp putting himself into almost darkness, the only light coming from the few dim torches scattered around the room. Footsteps were made out of heavy boots, armored boots. Daylen's heart drops. He held his breath, afraid to make a sound.**

**"Daylen." A hushed male voice calls out. "Are you here?"**

**"Cullen?" the mage asks almost to low for a whisper. "Is that you?" Slowly peeking his head around the corner of the alcove. Relief washes over him to see the darkened face of the templar.**

**"I wasn't sure you would be here yet." Cullen says walking slowly towards him. "Maker it's dark and cold." he says with a shiver.**

**Daylen conjure back the wisp, "There is that better?" he asks, smiling.**

**"With the dark, yes. But what about the cold?" Cullen asked flashing a mischievous smirk towards Daylen. **

**Daylen watches the templar make his way towards him, the light glow from the wisp hitting his armor making it sparkle with his movements. It reminded him of the way the lanterns of the library gleamed through the stained glass of their holders. His heart began to beat faster with every step that brought Cullen closer to him. Daylen has had a crush on the templar since Cullen arrived at the Circle a few months ago.**

**"I didn't think you would show." the mage says moving over for him to sit on the cool bench next to him.**

**"I almost didn't get to." he says with a slight smirk on his lips. "Gregoir took his time going to sleep tonight." **

**"I'm glad you came." Daylen's eyes moving from Cullen's lips to meet his eyes.'** _**Eyes the color of honey kissed by sunlight' **_**he thought to himself. "It will give us a chance to talk more in depth, about us." Daylen said with a slight hue of hope.**

**"Us?" Cullen asked with a raised eyebrow.**

**"Well there is an us, isn't there?" Daylen asks searching the templar's eyes for anything to give away his answer before he could speak it. "You know how I feel about you, and I think I know how you feel about me."**

**"If there wasn't, I wouldn't be here." he said with a gentle smile, bringing his hand to the mage's cheek. "I do care for you Daylen."**

**The Templar had warm, strong hand. To feel it on his face, Daylen could feel his heartbeat quicken even more, as though it might burst. The heat rising from the depth of his soul, he closed his eyes bringing his cold hand to rest on Cullen's. Trying to pull the warmth into his own cold fingers. It felt rough, calloused, exactly how he imaged it. Making Daylen feel nice and safe. He opened his eyes surprised to see the templar bringing his face closer to his, until he was only inches from the mages lips.**

"**You know of all the times we've had our secret meetings like this," Daylen begins, looking deep into Cullen's eyes, "Never once have you tried to kiss me."**

**"I've been wanting to kiss you for what seems like an eternity."****Cullen says, his eyes fixated on the mage's lips****. "My lips have ached for yours."**

**"You do know that this is forbidden. We both could get into trouble." Daylen says wetting his lips in anticipation. "You could call me a forbidden fruit. Question is am I worth it?" **

**"The answer to that is simple," Cullen says pulling the mage so that their lips finally meet. They could feel the electricity in the air spark all around them.**

**The feeling of Cullen's tongue working to make its way into Daylen's warm, wet mouth, was something the mage had only imagined. He gladly let the templar's tongue explore everything his mouth had to offer. Daylen found his tongue exploring as well, twisting and intertwining with Cullen's. He felt as if he might devour the templar, but even that would not sate his growing appetite.**

"**Maker," Cullen gasped, pulling back to take a breath. "you taste good." **

"**So do you," the mage starts as a grin begins to spread across his face, "Kind of like mint candy." **

**A cold chill ran down Cullen's spine causing him to shiver.**

"**Still cold?" Daylen asks as he stands up. He then reaches down and takes Cullen's hand and brings him to his feet. The templar is a good three inches taller than the mage. **

"**What if I say I am, do you have a remedy for that?" Cullen asks looking down at the mage.**

"**Well first we'll need to get this bulky armor off." Daylen said running his fingers along the crest on Cullen's chestplate. "Then I can properly access the situation." A smirk forming on his face as he moved his hand over to Cullen's side, working to undo the strap holding the metal piece in place. Using his other hand he moved to the opposite strap, undoing it easily.**

"**Wow, you're good at that." Cullen says genuinely impressed. "It takes me forever to do up the straps on this bloody thing."**

"**What can I say, I'm good with my hands." Daylen seductively says, pulling the chestplate free.**

**Cullen pulls the heavy chestplate off, setting it against the wall of the chantry. He works to remove his shoulder guards and gauntlets, placing them down next to the chestplate.**

"**Is that better?" the templar asked, his under tunic clinging tightly to his body.**

"**Yes," Daylen says, running his hand across his chest. "This I can work with." Taking his fingers, he begins to outline the shape of Cullen's well defined chest, it feels soft and firm at the same time. Feeling the warmth coming from under the cloth that separated his hand from the bare skin he yearned to touch. "For someone who says they are cold you feel pretty warm to me." Daylen says, pulling Cullen in closer so that their bodies meet.**

**Cullen takes his hands and slowly starts to move them down the length of Daylen's back, leaving them to rest just above his ass. Leaning forward he brings his lips to meet Daylen's once again, letting his hands slide down further to grab the tight, firm ass belonging to the mage. A pleasurable moan escapes from the mage's mouth. He responds by pressing himself closer to the templar. Only to find frustration at the hard metal between him and the body he wants to feel. **

**Pulling his lips away, Cullen chuckles at the frustrated mage. He slides Daylen's hands down his body, bringing them to his waist. Daylen's fingers eagerly work to undo the knot of the band that held the hip guards in place**. **Finally the knot came loose, as the mage pulled the burgundy fabric spinning the templar around as it unraveled and fell to the floor with a light clatter and soft echo. **

**Cullen puts his hand on Daylen's chest to steady himself. "Now i'm all dizzy." the templar laughed.**

"**Are you sure it's due to the spinning?" Daylen asked bringing his hand up to gently ruffle the soft gold waves of Cullen hair.**

"**One of the reasons anyway." Cullen smiled, leaning in to kiss the mage again. "Maker, I could spend all my days kissing your lips and never grow tired of their taste." **

"**My lips aren't the only thing you can taste." the mage teased, moving his hands slowly down the templars body until his fingers reach Cullen's small pants. Daylen smiled when he heard a small growl of want coming from the templars throat as he deepened the kissing. '**_**There is a beast inside there,' **_**the mage thought to himself. **' _**hmm i wonder if i can wake it up**_**.' **

**Cullen proceeds to undo the belt on Daylen's waist, fumbling with anticipation. The mage chuckles at him working to remove the belt. At last the belt came undone, Cullen flinging it to the side, bringing his hands up to the laces of Daylen's robes.**

"**Do you need assistance with those, or…" Daylen started.**

"**No," quipped the templar, "I've got them, almost." Cullen finally get the robes untied, he pulls them open, exposing Daylen's pale skin,** '_**it almost looked like porcelain'**_**, the templar thought bringing his fingers to touch the smooth skin. It was soft, not hard like it looked. Cullen could feel the heat radiating from the mages body.**

**Cullen pulls his hands away just long enough to remove his under tunic, bringing his tanned, well toned upper body into the pale light of the chantry. Daylen noticed the short golden hairs that covered the templar's chest. Bring his hand up to ran his fingers slowly through the fine golden forest of hairs, following the trail that lead to Cullen's ever growing bulge that was aching to be released from under the small clothes that covered it.**

**Cullen lifted the mage up by grabbing ahold of his ass, allowing Daylen to wrap his legs around the templars waist, then twisting around and forcing the mages back against the cool stone of the chantry's walls. Cullen begins kissing up and down the mage's soft neck, his tongue making a trail of wet saliva. Daylen releases a moan of pleasure as the templar works his way to nibble on the sensitive ear causing Daylen moan that much more. Daylen grabs a handful of the templar's golden hair, gently pulling Cullen's head away from his ear and bringing him back to his waiting mouth. The kiss was hot, wet and primal. Cullen pulled a hand from the mages ass to wrap around his back holding him to his body as he gently lowered smaller man to cool stone floor.**

**Daylen, now securely on the floor released the grip his legs had on the templar. With all the force he could muster, he flipped Cullen on to his back, so he could now straddle the large templar between his legs. A smile spreads across the mage's face, as he could feel the templar's growing erection pressed against his backside. Daylen began writhing back and forth against it, only the thin fabric of their small clothes between them. **

"**Maker, stop teasing me already." Cullen growled looking up at the mage who had a mischievous smirk on his lips.**

"**But I do so enjoy it." Daylen said leaning forward and sliding down the templar's body to running his warm tongue over Cullen's hard nipple, gently taking it between his teeth.**

**Cullen let out another primal growl, again making Daylen smile. Continuing his path, Daylen begins kissing the templar's stomach, moving ever so close to the prize waiting for him. The mage slid his hands to either side the templar's hips, gripping the small clothes he began to pull them down, allowing Cullen's thick cock to spring free. A sigh of relief escaped the templar's lips as his aching erection was finally free from the fabric that had enslaved it. **

**Daylen's eyes widen at the size of Cullen's throbbing, thick, cock. It had to be close to eight inches, the mage guessed, he took the hard shaft in his hand, his fingers barely closed around the sheer girth of it. Cullen lets out a pleasured moan at the touch of the mage's hand on his swollen member.**

**Daylen began to run his hand up and down the length of the templar's cock, as he takes Cullen's balls one at a time into his warm, wet mouth. Circling the ball in his mouth with his tongue, he tastes the sweet, saltiness of the templar's sweat. The moans coming from his lover assured Daylen he was doing a good job in pleasuring the templar. **

**Cullen brought his hands to rest on Daylen's head, slightly nudging the mage up towards his cock. Daylen took the cue and slowly licked up the shaft, stopping just below the perfect mushroom top head. The mage took his tongue and began circling the tip of Cullen hot, throbbing cock. The salty taste of pre-cum hits Daylen's tongue, causing him to take the templar's hard cock into his mouth.**

**This act caused Cullen to release a groan from deep within his chest, he had never felt such euphoria before. The templar ran his fingers through Daylen's dark hair, slowly pushing the mage further down onto his cock. Daylen open his throat wider to take as much of Cullen's thick cock as he could. Every inch the mage took made Cullen moan all that much more. **

"**Maker, yes." Cullen gasped, thrusting his hard cock into the mage's wet mouth.**

**Daylen pulled his mouth off of the templar's wet cock, gasping for breath. Cullen cupped the mage's face in his hands, pulling him up to meet his lips. He tasted the saltiness of his own cock in Daylen's mouth. **

"**I love the way you taste." Daylen gasps, looking deep into the templar's eyes. "I want to feel you inside me." he whispers to Cullen leaning back to kiss him again.**

**Cullen moved out from under the mage, and around to Daylen's ass, running his fingers down the length of the mage's spine. He tugs on Daylen's small cloth pulling it down to expose his firm, tight ass. Each hand grabbing one of Daylen's ass cheeks, Cullen leans down to gently bite Daylen on his soft ass cheek, the mage let out a quiet yelp, which made Cullen smile. He spread Daylen's cheeks apart to allow himself access to the mage's tight, pink hole. Cullen licks his thumb and rubs it against the tight hole, Daylen let out a soft moan, the templar slowly applies pressure to the hole, which causes the mage to move forward away from Cullen. **

"**Let me know if I am hurting you." Cullen reassures the mage. "I don't want to hurt you, love." **

"**It's ok" Daylen tells him, "It needs to be a little more wet first." He says looking back at the templar.**

**Cullen takes the cue and leans forward to run his tongue along the mage's warm hole, the taste of sweat hits his tongue, the sweet salty taste makes Cullen move closer, deeper into Daylen's sweet hole. Moans now come flowing from the mage, pushing back into the templar's mouth. Cullen fully entrenched in Daylen's backside, licking and sucking, trying to get it as wet as it could possibly get.**

**Cullen pulls away looking at the glistening hole. He takes his index finger and pushes it against Daylen's tight hole, sliding it easily in. A groan comes from the mage this time, as he pushes back forcing more of the templars finger inside. Cullen pulls out the one finger and this time goes in with two, slowly widening the small hole. More moans come from the mage, as well as a 'fuck me.'**

**Cullen brought himself up so his still hard cock rests on Daylen's ready ass. The templar licks his hand and runs it the length of his cock, wetting it. Taking the shaft between his thumb and forefinger he lowers the head right up against the waiting hole of the mage. Slowly he begins to push his cock into the tight hole. Pained groans come from Daylen.**

"**You want me to stop?" Cullen asks concerned.**

"**Maker no." exclaims Daylen, "Go deeper."**

**Cullen pushes on, moving inch by inch deeper into the mage. Daylen's groans slowly were turning into pleasured moans, the mage began pushing back onto the templar's swollen cock until he reached Cullen's stomach. The templar let out another primal growl, as Daylen began moving back and forth along his hard cock. Both moaning in ecstasy, moving in unison, Cullen thrusting forward as Daylen pushed back.**

**Cullen moved his hands from Daylen's ass and slid them around the mage's sides, pulling him back to meet his lips. **

"**Let me ride you." The mage whispers to the templar. Cullen Raised his eyebrows at this request, but he dared not deny it.**

**Cullen pulled his cock out and turned Daylen so they were now face to face. The mage pushed on Cullen's chest forcing him to lay back down on the cool floor. Bending down to kiss the templars lips again, Daylen puts his legs on either side of Cullen's body, feeling the templars cock rubbing against his sore hole. Reaching under himself, the mage takes the templar's cock and puts it against his hole, slowly sitting down on top of it, moaning as he takes it all inside him. Cullen lets out a mix between a moan and a growl, his hands gripping Daylen's hips, slowly moving the mage up and down on his hard cock. Cullen begins thrusting matching the beat of Daylen's movements, until again they were unison. **

**Daylen began to move faster, every so often writhing back and forth on Cullen's throbbing cock, making the templar moan with every movement. The mage grabbed hold of his own hard cock and began stroking it in time with every thrust Cullen made. **

**Cullen could feel the pressure building with in his ball sack, he knew he would explode at any moment. Daylen could see the look on Cullen's face and knew the templar was close, this made him ride even harder, reaching behind him to take the templars tight balls in his hand and began massaging them. This made Cullen moan even more.**

"**Oh, yes!" Cullen sighed, sliding his hand to take Daylen's cock in it, and began stroking it. "I want it to be together." he said in short gasps.**

**Daylen closed his eyes and began to squirm more on top of the templar, the feeling of his thick cock inside, along with the stroking of his own cock, he could feel the tightness in his own sac. **

"**I'm gonna cum." Daylen groaned, shooting his hot load all over Cullen's sweat covered chest.**

**At the same time Daylen was releasing, it caused his ass to close tight around Cullen's swollen cock. That tightening made the templar also shoot his hot seed deep inside the mage. Both men began shuddering and moaning in pure ecstasy, before Daylen collapsed on top of Cullen. The two men laid there as their breath began to slow.**

"**Well, that was different from our other meetings." Daylen chuckled, laying next to Cullen on the floor.**

"**Certainly was." Cullen said, rising up on his forearms looking over at the mage. "We will have to do it again sometime." he chuckled.**

"**You don't have to go so soon." Daylen pled, making a pouty face at the templar. "We could just lay here for a while, together."**

"**Who said I was going anywhere?" Cullen said, lifting Daylen's chin with his hand, bringing his lips to meet the mages once again. **

**This made the mage smile, "Good." Daylen said, pulling his robe to use as a blanket.**

**Cullen laid back on the floor, Daylen snuggled up under his arm, with his head resting on the templar's still damp chest. Cullen moved his arm, securely wrapping it around the mage. The with his free hand, he took the robes and covered them both up to his waist. Daylen could hear the templars heart beating, mixed with each breath he took. The sound was soothing, he wanted to stay like this forever, just the two of them. **

**But he knew it could never be so. Mages at the Circle were not allowed relationships, not even with other mages. Too much fear of a magical child being born. Templars were definitely off limits, they were here to watch over the mages, protect others from them, as well as mages from themselves. Daylen wished he could find someway for he and Cullen to be together. **

**Daylen believed in the Maker, he also believes everything happens for a reason, and he knew the Maker sent Cullen here for him, he just had to believe it. The Maker would make it possible for them to be together, somehow, Daylen couldn't believe otherwise. **

**Daylen looked up at the templar, his eyes were closed. He had to find a way to wake up every morning to that handsome face. He put his head back on the templar's chest and closed his eyes, he just listened to Cullen's steady breaths intertwining with his heartbeat.**

**-vVv-**

**Hope you enjoyed this. Reviews are most welcome.**


End file.
